Beban Di Bahu
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Tsukishima memiliki beban di bahunya dan ia tidak bisa menyimgkirkannya / Fic terimakasih untuk Sindy / Summary Trap


↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Beban Di Bahu←**

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu** milik **Haruichi Furudate**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Special Fic for Sindy~ Terimakasih atas asupan-asupannya!

Tubuhnya lelah, tapi ia bukan tipe orang yang suka tidur dimana saja. Tidak, meski mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan gabungan dengan sekolah lain dan tubuhnya seperti remuk redam – menginginkan istirahat.

Tsukishima menatap sekeliling bis. Suasana ramai dan berisik saat berangkat tadi menjadi hening saat pulang. Semuanya menutup mata. Malah ada yang mendengkur karena terlalu kelelahan. Tapi itu bukan Tsukishima.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Menatap jalanan yang gelap, lampu-lampu jalanan yag jaraknya semakin renggang. Menotis bahwa mereka sudah memasuki wilayah pegunungan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan beban di pundak. Tanpa menengok pun ia tau itu ulah siapa. Karena hana satu orang ini yang selalu duduk di sampingnya. Tsukishima menghela nafas lelah saat antena rambut itu menggelitik pipinya.

"Kebiasaan.." gumamnya.

Kemudian ia menengok ke sisi kirinya – dimana kepala itu bersandar di pundaknya. Sahabat ber-freckle tengah terpejam dan sepertinya terlalu pulas untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa kepalanya telah jatuh di pundak Tsukishima.

Tsukishima menggerakkan sedikit bahunya. "Oi Yamaguchi.." panggilnya. Ia sengaja menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras hingga membangunkan yang lain.

Tapi Yamaguchi tidak bergeming.

"Hei Yamaguchi!" panggil Tsukishima lagi kali ini sambil mengguncang bahu si pemuda freckle.

Tetap tidak bergeming. Tsukishima kembali menghela nafas. Orang ini tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, itu yang Tsukishima simpulkan karena mengenal pemuda itu bertahun-tahun. Dalam hati sedikit maklum karena latihan gabungan kali ini lebih keras dari biasanya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Meski agak kesal karena pundaknya akan bertambah pegal nanti. Toh dia juga sudah tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga untuk membangunkan koala. Tsukishima kembali menghadap ke jendela.

Tapi tak lama ia menengok lagi saat mendengar gumaman abstrak dari Yamaguchi yang tertidur. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan gerakan mulut seperti mengunyah. Ketika mulut itu berhenti bergerak, terdengar desahan dari mulut yang kini sedikit terbuka dilanjutkan alis yang bertaut seolah sedang memasang wajah kecewa.

Tsukishima mengerutkan kening sambil memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya dari sahabatnya itu mimpikan. Lalu matanya tertuju pada pipir yang sedikit terbuka. Awas saja kalau anak ini sampai membasahi bajunya dengan liur, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk mendorongnya tanpa segan nanti.

Ia ingin menghiraukannya lagi, tapi entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi tidak tenang. Ia tak bisa berhenti memandang wajah Yamaguchi – yang kini telah mengubah ekspresi tidurnya dengan wajah tenang dan pulas – dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia tidak tau apakah yang ia lakukan ini disebut dengan memelototi atau tidak, tapi dia sangat khawatir jika ada setetes air keluar dari bibir ranum itu. Pokoknya Tsukishima tidak akan segan-segan nanti.

Yamaguchi bergerak dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya dibawa mengadah agak ke atas agar mendapatkan posisi nyaman – itu karena bahu Tsukishima terlalu tinggi untuk lehernya. Jadilah ia tertidur sedikit mendongak.

Antena rambutnya menggelitk wajah Tsukishima saat ia bergerak. Tsukishima merasa risih. Lalu ia membawa tangannya menuju helai-helai rambut Yamaguchi kemudian menyisirnya ke belakang agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

Tsukishima bergumam saat menyadari rambut itu begitu halus di jari-jarinya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan juga poni dan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah si pemuda freckle. Tapi rambut itu begitu halus hingga suka melarikan diri dari jari-jarinya hingga kembali terjatuh di posisi yang sama.

Dan Tsukishima baru menyadari ia terlalu keasikan bermain dengan rambut Yamaguchi beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan perasaan canggung ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya. Mengepalkan kuat-kuat di atas pangkuannya agar tidak tergoda lagi untuk terangkat. Lalu membuang muka.

Lagi-lagi Yamaguchi bergumam. Membuat Tsukishima kembali menengok. Kali ini Tsukishima menyadari bahwa bibir Yamaguchi sedikit lebih terbuka dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena bibir bawah itu terlalu ranum hingga kelebihan masa dan akan secara otomatis terbawa ke bawah karena efek grafitasi.

Dengan cepat Tsukishima membantah analisanya. Mungkin karena kali ini wajah Yamaguchi yang sedikit terangkat hingga ia lebih mudah melihat bibirnya. Mungkin dari awal bibirnya memang memiliki jeda seperti itu, ini hanya perbedaan sudut pandang saja.

Lalu Tsukishima melihat ke sisi atas wajah Yamaguchi. Ya, dengan sudut ini ia dapat dengan mudah melihat keseluruhan wajanya. Keningnya yang kini terlihat setelah Tsukishima dengan susah payah menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari sana. Matanya yang terpejam lengkap dengan bulu mata yang seperti tirai jatuh dengan dramatis di atas kulit pipi. Ah, pipi yang dipenuhi freckle. Tsukishima heran di umur segini Yamaguchi masih memiliki pipi agak tembam dan freckle miliknya tak kunjung hilang.

Genggaman tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas paha mengendur. Lalu meski dengan sedikit keraguan di awal, Tsukishima akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk diletakkan di atas pipi gembul Tadashi.

Masih kenyal. Tsukishima bergumam. Dan lembut.

Ia menekan-nekan pipi itu di tiap titik freckle-nya. Keisengan itu membuat alis Yamaguchi bertaut. Mulutnya kembali bergumam tak jelas. Tsukishima mengangkat jarinya.

Tapi saat Yamaguchi kembali diam, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kali ini ia memainkan hidung Yamaguchi. Dengan iseng memencet hidung itu dan dilepasnya setelah ia melihat si pemilik hidung mengerutkan kening dan mendesah karena kesulitan bernafas.

Setelah itu mata Tsukishima turun lagi ke bibir yang kini dirasanya terbuka sekilas lebih lebar dari sebelumnya – lagi. Jari nakalnya tergoda untuk bermain dengan bibir itu.

Pertama dengan mengusapkan ibu jari dari bibir atas dan bibir bawah. Bergumam dengan sensasi yang dirasakan jarinya. Lalu ia meletakkan ibu jarinya di dagu dan menariknya ke bawah sehingga bibir bawah itu ikut trun. Sedikit memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang berderet rapih. Tapi ekspresi aneh Tadashi saat bibirnya ditarik ke bawah itu ekspresi jelek dan lucu yang belum pernah ia lihat. Tsukishima berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa.

Bermain-main dengan bibir Yamaguchi yang sedang tertidur membuat akalnya sepertinya semakin menjauh dari isi kepalanya. Membayangkan bermain dengan rambut, pipi dan hidung orang yang sedang tertidur saja sudah sangat konyol bagi Tsukishima. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Malah ada godaan setan lain yang lebih kuat sedang membujuknya.

Iya. Tsukishima dengan susah payah melawan godaan untuk mencicipi bibir Yamaguchi. Mungkin sedikit. Mungkin sebentar dan tidak akan ada yang tau. Tidak, itu konyol! Menyerang orang yang sedang tertidur itu konyol. Tapi tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan lain untuk mencobanya kalau bukan saat ini.

Dengan semua pertarungan yang ada di kepalanya Tsukishima membuang muka.

Tapi setan sepertinya kukuh untuk menggodanya. Karena setelah itu ia mendengar Yamaguchi kembali bergumam dan terdengar seperti menggumamkan namanya. "..ss..ki..mm.."

'Kau menang, setan,' batin Tsukishima yang kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Yamaguchi.

Sebentar. Cepat. Sekilas. Lalu ia buru-buru mengangkat wajah. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak turun. Membuang wajah lalu menutup mata. Berusaha tidur adalah keputusan yang tepat saat ini.

→ **Beban Di Bahu←**

Saat mereka satu per satu turun dari bis, Tsukishima merasa Sugawara memanggil namanya. Ia melihat kepada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut melambaikan tangan dengan isyarat agar ia medekat. Tsukishima menurut.

Begitu mendekat, Sugawara langsung megacak rambut Tsukishima dan dengan reflek ditampisnya.

"Apa maksudmu!" Tsukishima mendesis kesal.

Sugawara mengeringai lebar. "Aku melihatnya!"

"Apa?"

Sugawara mengeluarkan ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar Tsukishima yang sedang mencium Yamaguchi. "Selamat!"

Wajah Tsukishima memerah. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel tersebut. Tapi sayangnya ia gagal mendapatknnya itu. Sugawara menyeringai makin lebar lalu lari dari pandangan Tsukishima. Ia ingin mengejar, tapi ia mendengar Yamaguchi memanggilnya.

Ah, Tsukishima membuat mental note. Ia harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini – sebenarnya ia juga bingung yang mana yang bisa disebut kesalahpahaman – setelah ia selesai berurusan dengan Yamaguchi.

→ **FIN←**

FIN dengan gajenya~


End file.
